


Borné

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Addiction, Doctor John, Doctor John Watson, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drug Addict Sherlock, Injured Sherlock, Injury, M/M, Rain, Smile
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ramène un Sherlock entêté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borné

Sous le manteau de Sherlock, les deux acolytes marchaient jusqu'aux 221b en compagnie de la pluie. Blessé, Sherlock se tenait à John, ayant insisté pour partir de l’hôpital au grand damne du blond. John avait accepté, sachant que le détective consultant serait partit de toute façon. Il préférait grandement garder un œil dessus.  
  
« Morphine...  
-Sherlock... Tu as besoin de médecin. » Souffla-t-il  
« Eh bien, tu es là, John. C'est suffisant. »  
  
Sherlock grommela alors que John essaya de s'empêcher de sourire béat, regardant droit devant lui. Vraiment pas de quoi le prendre de ce sens... Si ?


End file.
